


I Knew You Could Dance

by bloody_inspired_A5



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Singing, Teresa doesn't exist, Very fluffy, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_inspired_A5/pseuds/bloody_inspired_A5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: We_Are_The_Heroes - Thomas loves to dance and is a great dancer but nobody knows and one time Minho sees him dancing in the forest.</p><p>*squeals in delight* This is going to be fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew You Could Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to We_Are_The_Heroes for the prompt! :)

One word.

_Dancing_

When Thomas got some alone time in the Glade, (which was rare), he would search his brain for any little tune he remembered, and move his body to its beat in the woods. He must've had some obsession with dancing before the Maze, and no matter what WICKED did, they would never be able to take that away from him. It made Thomas pleased.

As much as Thomas loved dancing, he'd never dance in front of the Gladers. They'd probably see him as a shank and laugh at him until their stomachs started to hurt, and Thomas could never risk his dignity like that. 

On special nights, like the arrival of a Greenie, the Gladers would light fires and dance, laugh and sing together. Thomas never joined in, he just sat by a log and drank the acidic poison Gally called a drink. Like tonight.

The Greenie didn't know his name yet, right now, he was watching Gally wrestle Winston to the ground while everyone had a good laugh. Other Gladers were dancing around the fire, other Gladers... Like Minho.

Thomas was about to get up from the log and sneakily enter the forest to dance to a song he'd remembered recently. He remembered the chorus' words best.

_~And I—_

_build_

_a home_

_for you_

_for me~_

Thomas hummed it, he'd sing the words while dancing when he went into the forest. Then shrugging, and still humming the tune, Thomas began to leave the log—

"Hey, Thoma—"

Thomas turned around to see Minho, whose sentence had started out cheerful, but he cut himself off and wore a face of complete curiosity and wonder. Thomas returned a confused look.

"You okay?" he asked after he stopped humming.

Minho shook his head, as if to shake away a thought. "Yeah, I was just going to ask if you were going to join us dancing," Minho smiled encouragingly.

"Oh, well that's nice of you, Minho, but I, um, I don't dance," Thomas replied. "I'm just going off into the woods for a bit. See ya."

Minho stared after Thomas, before stealthily following him.

 

When Thomas arrived to his 'special dancing place' he closed his eyes and started quietly singing his new favourite remembered song.

 _"And I— build,"_ he started, swaying his hips slightly and making the perfect 360° turn he'd been practicing, gracefully flailing his arms around himself.

 _"A home, for you, for me."_ came a voice that wasn't Thomas'

Thomas froze and opened his eyes to see Minho come out from behind a tree.

Thomas was speechless.

Minho knew the song! Minho remembered the song too!

"As much as I love your dance moves.." Minho started.

He moved Thomas' right hand to Minho's left shoulder and placed his left hand on the brunett's waist before joining his right hand to Thomas' left and raising them upwards.

"I always found that song to be a slow dance kinda song." he whispered into Thomas ear, before starting to move.

Thomas immediately followed Minho's lead and gazed up into Minho's eyes.

Minho looked down at Thomas, smiling. 

 _"Until— it dis-appeared, from me, from you~ohh"_ Minho started singing, continuing from where he left off.

 _"And now– its time, to leav, and turn, to dust~"_ Thomas quietly finished for him.

The two boys had already changed their positions so Minho's arms were wrapped around Thomas, his head resting on the brunett's while Thomas' was resting on Minho's shoulder.

"I knew you could dance," Minho chuckled quitely as the two continued slowly swaying turning in circles together.

"Please don't tell anyone else," Thomas mumbled.

Minho lifted his head and Thomas did the same, the two boys were now looking into each others eyes. 

Thomas' gold eyes then blew wide when Minho had leaned down and kissed him. He felt Minho's hand against his cheek and eased into the kiss like how he'd ease into dancing. But this was much more different than dancing.

Breaking the kiss, Minho looked back into Thomas' confused eyes and let out a chuckle. Thomas' face broke into a smile and he giggled too. 

"You better not dance without me again, Thomas." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 'To Build A Home by Cinematic Orchestra' and I really recommend listening to it so you understand the adorableness more!  
> The part they sing is the chorus.
> 
> Thank you for reading and feel free to prompt me in the comments!  
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
